Dyrektor Grzyb/Galeria
Filmy My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni Iris Quinn credit EG3.png Cinch spins around in her chair EG3.png Cinch "you competed in the games" EG3.png Cinch echoing Shining Armor's words EG3.png Principal Cinch polishing a trophy EG3.png Cinch's reflection in a trophy EG3.png Cinch holding up trophy EG3.png Principal Cinch "it is that reputation" EG3.png Principal Cinch "MY reputation" EG3.png EG FG Twilight rozmawia z dyrektorką.png Principal Cinch "everything you've done here" EG3.png EG3 W gabinecie Dyrektor Grzyb.png Cinch "the best student this school has ever seen" EG3.png Cinch asks Twilight why she doesn't compete EG3.png Cinch "Canterlot High is undergoing" EG3.png Cinch holding paper about CHS' improvements EG3.png EG FG Rozmowa z Dyrektorką.png Cinch "they are developing somewhat" EG3.png Principal Cinch remarks on CHS' reputation EG3.png Principal Cinch "this can NOT happen" EG3.png EG FG Dyrektor Chinch mówi do Twilight.png Cinch "I understand you've applied" EG3.png Principal Cinch reveals her Everton contact sheet EG3.png EG FG Dalsza Rozmowa.png Cinch "certain amount of influence" EG3.png Principal Cinch offers Twilight a deal EG3.png Cinch "in return for contributing" EG3.png Cinch "I will use my influence" EG3.png EG FG Niespokojna Twilight.png Twilight reaches out; Cinch pulls away EG3.png Principal Cinch sinister close-up EG3.png Principal Celestia "help your students get settled" EG3.png Celestia offers to show Cinch around EG3.png Celestia "quite a few changes since" EG3.png Principal Cinch humoring Celestia EG3.png Principal Cinch being sarcastic EG3.png Celestia giving Cinch a tour of CHS EG3.png Principal Celestia "Twilight?" EG3.png Cinch "I must apologize" EG3.png Cinch walking up to Sci-Twi EG3.png Cinch "my prized student" EG3.png Cinch "The smart ones" EG3.png Twilight "just following these strange readings" EG3.png Twilight "they led me to those girls" EG3.png Principal Cinch "what you do in your free time" EG3.png Principal Cinch "while you're here" EG3.png Cinch with her finger on Twilight's chin EG3.png Principal Cinch "trying to confuse you" EG3.png Principal Cinch "trying to lure you away" EG3.png Cinch "I don't know what they're planning" EG3.png Cinch continues to guide Twilight EG3.png Twilight following Cinch in silence EG3.png Principal Cinch looking at students EG3.png Cinch "I'd like to thank Principal Celestia" EG3.png Principal Cinch cleaning her glasses EG3.png Cinch "feels as though nothing has changed" EG3.png Students separate as Cinch speaks EG3.png Cinch "I wish you all the best of luck" EG3.png Dean Cadance "welcome to the first event" EG3.png Cinch glaring disapprovingly EG3.png Cinch pinches the bridge of her nose EG3.png Principal Cinch watching the Acadeca closely EG3.png Cinch declares Sunset "incorrect!" EG3.png Principal Cinch "indeed I was" EG3.png Principal Cinch "don't you think?" EG3.png Principal Cinch "I'm covering my bases" EG3.png Cinch "perhaps they will reveal to you" EG3.png Cinch "Canterlot High's newfound success" EG3.png Principal Cinch's scowl of disapproval EG3.png Principal Cinch "it's your decision" EG3.png Cinch "on second thought, yes, it does" EG3.png Cinch addressing Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap EG3.png Indigo Zap pumping a fist EG3.png Cinch addressing Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest EG3.png Cinch addressing Sour Sweet and Twilight EG3.png Principal Cinch "will start us off" EG3.png Sour Sweet "that's just marvelous!" EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses Twilight up-close EG3.png Cinch moving toward her private seat EG3.png Cadance "Welcome everyone" EG3.png Cadance "Tricross Relay" EG3.png Cadance blowing the airhorn EG3.png Principal Cinch in slow suspense EG3.png Principals in varied surprise EG3.png Principal Cinch beyond stunned EG3.png Principal Celestia feigns ignorance EG3.png Principal Cinch suspects foul play EG3.png Principal Cinch watches from a hiding spot EG3.png Cinch spying on main six and Twilight EG3.png Principal Cinch's sinister smile EG3.png Cinch notices Celestia behind her EG3.png Cinch "even without your trained attack plants" EG3.png Cinch "your students have wings!" EG3.png Cinch "was this your strategy all along?" EG3.png Cinch "the Games will continue" EG3.png Cinch "Crystal Prep will prevail" EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Cinch "even with magic at their disposal" EG3.png Principal Cinch "simply not an option" EG3.png Principal Cinch "a fair question" EG3.png Cinch "I've seen what your device can do" EG3.png Cinch "our opponents have already used it" EG3.png Cinch "you have no interest in Everton" EG3.png Cinch gives her honest opinion EG3.png Principal Cinch starts singing EG3.png Cinch singing "it's not everyone at school" EG3.png Cinch singing "to find a student that's like you" EG3.png Cinch singing "I've had one or maybe two" EG3.png Cinch singing "the good ones disappear" EG3.png Principal Cinch snaps her fingers EG3.png Shadowbolts vocalizing backup EG3.png Cinch sings "I think I've made it plain" EG3.png Cinch sings "if we have the losing scores" EG3.png Principal Cinch singing under a spotlight EG3.png Cinch singing "if we lose" EG3.png Cinch sings "the knowledge we'll have lost" EG3.png Cinch "a chance like this won't come again" EG3.png Cinch "you'll regret not giving in" EG3.png Cinch "what I'm suggesting's very simple" EG3.png Cinch "since it's win-win on all scores" EG3.png Cinch with her hands on Twilight's shoulders EG3.png Cinch "the magic that you have stored" EG3.png Cinch guiding Twilight forward EG3.png Cinch "we only want what we deserve" EG3.png Principal Cinch epic close-up EG3.png Cinch shoving Twilight forward EG3.png EG3 Dyrektor Cinch i uczniowie Crystal Prep.JPG Principal Cinch in pleased anticipation EG3.png EG3 Twilight uwalnia magię.JPG Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png Cinch backing away EG3.png Cinch totally afraid of Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Cinch backing away from Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Cinch "Anywhere" EG3.png Cinch calls Midnight Sparkle a monster EG3.png Cinch "I suggest you do the same" EG3.png Principal Cinch comes out of hiding EG3.png Cinch recovering her composure EG3.png Cinch "on behalf of Crystal Prep" EG3.png Cinch demands Celestia's forfeit EG3.png Cinch "it's certainly obvious" EG3.png Principal Cinch "that's ridiculous!" EG3.png Principal Cinch surprised by a talking dog EG3.png Cinch "my students have been infected" EG3.png Cinch threatens to report CHS to the school board EG3.png Principal Cinch's enraged expression EG3.png Cinch worriedly looks to her right EG3.png Cinch about to blow her stack EG3.png Cinch knowing she's been beat EG3.png EG3 Drużyna Shadowbolts wraz z opiekunami.png Grafiki promocyjne MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook 3.png|Grafika promocyjna z dyrektor Grzyb Kategoria:Galerie postaci